


Where Do Babies Come From?

by TheVeryHurtYouSold



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, mini-frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryHurtYouSold/pseuds/TheVeryHurtYouSold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are curious about where babies come from, so they decide to ask Gerard's parents.<br/>Mini-frerard, as in, Gerard and Frank are kids. Can be seen as just friendship, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Babies Come From?

"Mom, me and Frankie were wondering how babies are made," Gerard announced at the dinner table one night. Frank was sleeping over that night.

Mrs. Way sent her husband a panicked look before smiling sweetly at him. "Your father will explain," she said simply before hurrying to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Six-year old Gerard, five-year old Frank and four-year old Mikey all turned to Mr. Way expectantly. "Well?" Frank asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the chair, seeing as he couldn't reach the floor.

"Um, well... I'm going to go and help your mother in the kitchen quickly," Mr Way excused before rushing into the kitchen.

"Why will nobody tell us? I mean, my teachers told me to ask my parents, my parents told me to ask your parents, and now your parents are hiding in the kitchen," Frank complained, pouting at Gerard.

"Don't make faces like that, or the wind will change and you face will stay that way," Gerard warned, poking Frank on the nose and making him giggle. Mikey rolled his eyes at the two of them and huffed.

"You believe everything mom says," Mikey told Gerard, pulling a tongue.

"That's 'cause she's smart, Mikes," Frank piped up, smiling at Mikey. Mikey sent a toothless smile Frank's way as the Way's re-entered the dining room and set the food on the table. The boys stared at the pizza happily and waiting for Mrs Way to tell them to dig in before grabbing two slices each. Once they were finished stuffing their faces, they all stared at the adults impatiently until they finished their meals.

"What?" Mrs Way asked, hoping they had forgotten about the question. Her children seemed to have short attention spans, especially Mikey. He was like a goldfish on crack. She smiled a bit at the thought.

"Mom, you were gonna tell us, remember?" Gerard reminded her, smiling.

"Tell you what, sweetie?" His mother stalled, looking at her husband.

"Where babies come from."

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other-"

"What? What about two men? What if they love each other?" Gerard asked, interrupting his mother and grinning at Frank. Mr Way cleared his throat.

"Well, when two people love each other, they ask the stork for a baby, so they can become a family together, and if the stork thinks that they're ready, he drops a baby off at their doorstep, and the couple keep it and look after it until it grows up to be big and strong," Mr Way explained, smiling at his wife.

"Oh! That's so cool!" Mikey exclaimed, grinning at his parents. Frank and Gerard simply nodded their agreement.

"Okay, Mikey, it's time for bed," Mrs Way told her youngest son, earning a glare from him.

"But mooom, I'm not even tired yet!" Mikey whined, pouting.

"It's bed time, whether you like it or not, Micheal. You'll be cranky in the morning if you don't go to sleep now," Mr Way warned, pointing a finger at him. Mikey sighed.

"Fiiine. G'night Gee, Frankie," He mumbled, hugging each of them goodnight before disappearing into his room, his father following him to tuck him in and his mother started clearing the table.

When Mr Way walked out of Mikey's room, he saw his wife peering through a crack in the door, and he looked through to see what she was looking at.

Gerard and Frank were whispering to each other, and they seemed to be whispering to the sky too.

Eventually, they stopped and walked towards the door, and the Ways quickly moved out of the way. When Gerard opened the door, he led Frank to the door by his hand, and turned to look at his parents.

"Can one of you pwease open the door?" Frank asked them, turning on his puppy-eyes.

"Why?" Mr Way asked curiously, staring at Frank like he was crazy.

"We want to see if the stork dropped off the baby we asked for," Gerard explained, smiling up at his parents.

His mom shook her head in amusement. "Gerard, honey, the stork only brings babies to adults. You have to wait until then," she said carefully, hugging both her son and his best friend.

They both nodded.

"That's okay, we'll wait. I'm gonna start a family with Frankie one day."


End file.
